Correcto
by Missannie L
Summary: Porque muchas veces lo correcto no siempre es lo que se quiere, ¿será que el corazón puede ganarle a la razón? Regalo de cumpleaños para Aid4


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen únicamente a J.K. Rowling, incluso Wikipedia lo puede confirmar, lo demás es meramente mío_

* * *

_Aclaración &amp; Advertencia: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños especial para Aid4, pidió un Dramione romántico/dramático y que, de preferencia, tuviera un final no feliz. Así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aid4!_

* * *

**Correcto**

**~(°w°)~**

Evitó mirarlo.

–Sí –susurró.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

–Bien, estaba pensando que sería perfecto casarnos en un año.

–¿Un año? –a duras penas consiguió no chillar, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

–Sí –Ron lucía un poco confundido–. ¿Crees que es mucho tiempo? Podríamos adelantar la fecha.

–No –lo interrumpió rápidamente, demasiado para alguien que, supuestamente, estaba loca por su futuro esposo–. Un año es perfecto.

–Bien. Entonces deberíamos comenzar a… –dejó de escucharlo y se limitó a asentir, aunque en su corazón todavía había una ligera esperanza.

Un año era mucho tiempo y Ron podría enamorarse de alguien que le correspondiera de verdad, no que aparentara, así ella sería libre.

**~(°w°)~**

**Un año después**

**~(°w°)~**

Se miró en el espejo, el vestido de novia le quedaba de una forma espeluznantemente perfecta. Aunque había algo mal en todo eso.

Ella.

¿Dónde estaba la Hermione que años atrás hubiera sonreído en su boda con Ronald Weasley? Faltaba el brillo de ilusión, de alegría y, especialmente, de amor. No se veía como Fleur el día de su boda con Bill. O Ginny cuando miraba a Harry.

El día era perfecto, el único detalle que faltaba era la novia ideal. O probablemente todo luciría completamente diferente si cambiaban a Ron por… Draco Malfoy. Notó el cambio en su mirada cuando pensó en él.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, por un momento su corazón latió frenéticamente, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció la voz.

–Hola, Ginny.

–¿Estás segura de esto? Estás hermosa, pero no luces feliz.

Respiró hondo y se tocó el peinado.

–¿No es demasiado?

–Hermione –el tono de Ginny era de reproche–. ¿Desde cuándo evitas contestar algo?

–Es lo correcto –se limitó a responder, como lo había hecho desde hacía un año atrás.

–¿Correcto? –Repitió Ginny, incrédula– ¿Esto te parece correcto? ¿Para quién?

–Para todos, simplemente lo es.

–¡Hermione! –La menor de los Weasley se colocó detrás de ella y la zarandeó con un poco de fuerza–. Te casarás con mi hermano dentro de poco, lo amo, pero también te amo a ti. Sé que no eres feliz con esto –señaló a su alrededor–. Soy una de las pocas que sabe a quién pertenece tu corazón, y, definitivamente, no es Ron. Si no detienes esto serás infeliz y mi hermano también.

–Ron sabe lo que siento –susurró por lo bajo, pero ella lo escuchó.

–¿Lo sabe? –Hermione se giró para quedar cara a cara con la pequeña pelirroja y asintió– Definitivamente es un tonto, ¿por qué querría seguir con su boda? Pero estás a tiempo –sujetó su mano con firmeza–; si quieres huir te ayudaré.

La castaña soltó agarre con suavidad.

–Lo he pensado, ¿crees que no lo he hecho? Pero, después de eso, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Viviríamos como _muggles_ o nos quedaríamos aquí? No funcionaría.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo intentamos hace un tiempo y no funcionó, sino no estaría aquí –su voz sonó triste y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

–Hermione… –empezó a decir Ginny, pero se interrumpió cuando se escucharon unos golpes suaves en la puerta, inmediatamente la castaña volvió a ponerse frente al espejo para estudiarse, no parecía que acababa de tener una conversación desgarradora.

–Abre, por favor, tu madre dijo que regresaría pronto.

Ginny murmuró algo pero la ignoró.

–Estás preciosa –inmediatamente se giró.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante para después comenzar a latir con desesperación. Draco estaba justo en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado la pelirroja, quien salió después de susurrar un "_vigilaré_".

–Gracias –soltó después de un silencio que le hizo eterno.

–Estoy pensando en secuestrarte, pero sé que te opondrías.

–No funcionaría.

Los ojos de Draco centellearon con furia, le recordó la última conversación que habían tenido.

–Lo que pasó en el mundo _muggle_ fue porque creíste desde un principio que lo nuestro fracasaría.

–No. Yo jamás…

–¿Dónde está la Hermione que conozco? –la interrumpió– ¿Quién afirmaba amarme? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

–¡Soy yo!

–¡Entonces atrévete a luchar por lo nuestro de la misma forma que yo! Aún no es muy tarde.

Se quedó sin aire, pero no de la forma en la que le gustaba, que era cuando los besos de Draco le nublaban el sentido y no recordaba que se debía respirar. Esa opresión era completamente distinta, aplastante que amenazaba con asfixiarla.

–No, no puedo.

Los ojos de Draco perdieron una chispa que siempre había estado ahí.

–Ojalá tus sentimientos hacía mí hubiesen sido reales. Que me amaras.

–Te amo, pero no es suficiente. Al menos no por el momento.

–¿Ésa es tu decisión final?

–Sí.

–Pues entonces que te vaya bien. Un Malfoy nunca ruega –apartó un poco la vista y el corazón de Hermione latió de forma dolorosa–. No volveré a cometer ese error contigo. Espero que ser Hermione Weasley sea lo suficientemente correcto para ti.

Alzó la barbilla.

–No dejaré de ser Granger.

Draco enarcó una ceja, todavía sin mirarla, como si hacerlo le resultara terriblemente doloroso.

–Vaya, parece que la antigua Granger hace una pequeña aparición, la extrañé, es una lástima que se vaya a convertir en la esposa de un Weasley.

Iba a reñirlo por su tono de voz, pero las palabras no salieron cuando se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

–No podría ser una despedida correcta sin esto –masculló antes de jalarla entre sus brazos y acallar su jadeo con sus labios.

En el momento en que su boca se posó en la suya se olvidó de todo, aunque sabía que ése era el último beso que compartirían, por lo que éste se tornó en una mezcla de sentimientos agridulces, deseo mezclado con desesperación, pasión y tristeza.

Y, después de una pequeña eternidad en la que solamente existían ellos dos, se separaron, Draco tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello rubio estaba inusualmente desordenado, inmediatamente supo que su aspecto no era muy distinto que el de él.

–Debo irme –susurró contra sus labios–. De lo contrario no tendrás tiempo para arreglarte y no quiero causarte más problemas –se alejó de su lado e inmediatamente sintió su ausencia, Draco se detuvo en la puerta–. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, o, sino, que sea en mucho tiempo.

Asintió, con la respiración pesada, pero él no se movió, entonces la miró y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

–Si hubiese sido conmigo… ¿habrías accedido a ser Hermione Malfoy?

El tiempo se detuvo un instante en el cual imaginó su boda con él. Un día feliz, donde estaría ansiosa por salir y convertirse en esposa de Draco, las mejillas probablemente le dolerían después por haber sonreído de esa forma, pero entonces su fantasía se resquebrajó y rompió, devolviéndola bruscamente a su realidad.

–Sí, sí, sí –susurró, pero nadie escuchó su respuesta, probablemente Draco había deducido la respuesta equivocada por su silencio y mirada perdida.

Quiso correr, buscarlo y corregirlo de su error, entonces todo se volvería mejor.

Pero Ginny entró y su idea se desvaneció. Eso era la vida real, no un cuento de hadas en donde el amor triunfaba siempre.

–Se ha ido –respondió la pelirroja ante la pregunta no formulada por Hermione.

Asintió.

–Es lo correcto –logró decir, porque sabía que era verdad, pero su corazón se oponía violentamente, por suerte tenía mucho tiempo para poder aprender a vivir con el vacío y el dolor.

**~(°w°)~**

_Hola, gracias por leer..._

_Primero que nada... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Aid4! Espero que te haya gustado, prometí un final no feliz y aquí está :3_

_Lamento si me salí un poco de contexto con los personajes, pero la verdad es que no suelo escribir sobre ellos_

_Si ven un error que sea espantoso no duden en hacérmelo saber_

_Nos leemos_

_Missannie_


End file.
